Charlie Kane
Charlie Kane is a character that appears throughout the Twisted Metal Series. He is a contestant in Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York. He has enter Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Vehicle: Yellow Jacket Wish: In the real ending, he wanted to find his son, who is actually Sweet Tooth. In the Lost Ending, he wanted another chance to drive. Actor: '''Robert Goodens '''Ending: Twisted Metal 2 Although Charlie doesn't make an appearance in this game, it is assumed that he is the driver of Dark Tooth. After defeating all opponents at Hong Kong, the message states that Dark Tooth is Sweet Tooth's father. He is enraged that you killed Sweet Tooth and wants revenge. If it is like the first Twisted Metal, then the father of Sweet Tooth/Driver of Dark Tooth would be Charlie Kane. Twisted Metal: Black Charlie's son was like most normal boys. He brought home good grades, was respectful to everyone he met... an all around well-mannered child. It was his older brother that the rest of the neighborhood talked about though - the really bad Kane child. Everyone knew about him. But even the terror that he brought could not disturb the close relationship of Charlie and his younger son. They were the joy and light in each others eyes. Nothing could separate them... not even death. Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: FREQUENTLY AGITATED Vehicle: Yellow Jacket Info: Males Age: 50/8 Disorder: Autism (mechanical savant), Oppositional Defiant Disorder Treatment: Family therapy, reality testing, NO toys with moving parts. Wish: Make life better. Voice actor: Unknown & Ian Axness Story Dialogue 1. I know things can't be like they were. But at least- when we win- people won't try to split us apart... 2. My dad doesn't say much anymore. But I know he still loves me. I just wish- sometimes- he could tell me himself. 3. I was always real smart. But I hated it. The other kids made fun of me. But being smart let me save my dad. 4. Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid of him. I just gotta get past his force field and I can win. 5. My older brother is in this contest too. He scares me. But I think I feel some kind of...connection between us... 6. This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this. 7. This is it. The last battleground in the contest. If I win me and my dad will never be torn apart. 8. Dad said I should always respect the police. But they want to take father away...I can't let that happen... Twisted Metal: Lost Charlie Kane appears in this game, again controlled by his son, though it is unclear how this could be due the advanced state of decay Charlie's body would be in (although it's possible that Charlie was embalmed by his son). His son's intent is to kill his brother, then himself, which would end the Kane family. Twisted Metal (2012) "That night, he did cut me...but he didn't kill me. If he wanted me dead, he would have done it." ''-''Charlie Kane, Twisted Metal (2012) In a reversal of previous games, Charlie Kane is the eldest son of Marcus Kane, soon to be known as the notorious serial killer, Sweet Tooth. When his father went mad and murdered his family, Charlie hid in a closet. Coincidentially, he was able to get an excellent view of the killer clown's attempt to murder Sophie - Charlie's sister and Marcus' only daughter - and her subsequent escape. Although it seemed that Sweet Tooth had forgotten him in his pain and fury over "the one that got away", Charlie felt that his father deliberately spared him that night. During the ending movie, the grown up Charlie arrives at Sophie's grave and begins digging with a pickaxe. He believes that Sweet Tooth spared him to act as an heir; if anything happened to his father, Charlie could take his place. To this end, Charlie digs up Sophie's coffin, which contains the remains of herself and Marcus; the latter being teleported there by the treachery of Calypso. As he emerges from the hole, clown mask in hand, he muses that he idolized his father, thus vowing revenge on the one who murdered him. Declaring that he will soon be strong enough to return the favor, Charlie dons the mask, lights his head on fire, and drives away in his father's infamous ice cream truck. Trivia * The ending of Twisted Metal: Black may imply that the Kane family may have some connection to Calypso. * In Twisted Metal (PS), he has a hook for a hand. * A few memorable quotes from his live action TM1 ending have become minor internet memes. They include: "That's strange, it taste like GAAAAHHHH!" and "Sounds good to me, baby!" * In Twisted Metal (PS) instruction book, it's said that Charlie Kane is a former race car driver. * At 8 years old, Charlie's son could be considered the youngest (known) contestant in the Twisted Metal series. (Regardless of game). ** Strangely, Charlie's son is not mentioned outside of Twisted Metal: Black. It's likely that he doesn't exist. * It is possible that Charlie Kane died in Twisted Metal 2. If that is the case, then Charlie Kane is dead in both worlds (Sweet Tooth's and the Real World) * He is Sweet Tooth's interpretation of how Needles may or may not know that he might of forgot about his family, until reveiled in a cutscene (ending's mostly). ** Charlie's Son may represent Needles as a kid. Quotes: Twisted Metal (Lost Ending) -"I just wanted one more shot!" -"What do you mean?" -"Now just wait a minute! I don't want this!" -"That's strange, it tastes like--GAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters